The Bonds of Friendship
by KekiKat
Summary: Follow Gamzee and Tavros and many others though the struggles and good times of their relationships. Filled with fluff. M for possible smut. GamTav, SolKar, EriSol, KarNep, EriFef and more.


**AN: Ok so I know I had two other stories up but I just couldn't finish them. I have no idea why I even posted them. They weren't great and lost my muse for just about everything Hetalia. Sure I'll still write some here and there but I'll mostly focus on MLP: FiM and Homestuck and without further ado my first Homestuck fic.**

**Type: Fluffy Humanstuck**

**Pairings: GamTav, One sided KarNep, SolKat, EriSol, One sided EriFef and more**

**Warnings: M for possible smut later on.**

**Enjoy (:**

The paraplegic boy sat in his room alone. It seemed he was always alone. He had no friends because he was painfully shy and self-conscious. On top of that most people teased him for being a cripple. He heard the insults daily from just about everyone and it hurt so badly. Today however had been different and Tavros was dwelling on what had happened.

The crippled boy was struggling with his bag at school when a boy with grey and white clown makeup approached him, "Need help little motherfucker?"

The way he asked surprised the Taurus. It was calm, slow and most importantly friendly. He didn't know how to respond so he just nodded. He couldn't help bust stare as the strange boy packed up his bag and hung it on the back of his wheel chair.

The boy then stood up right and smiled at Tavros and the brown eyed boy couldn't help but smile back.

"The names Gamzee motherfucker. If you need anything just call bro." he slipped a piece of paper into Tavros' hand with his number on it.

And that was the reason why Tavros was sitting alone in his room, thinking. He needed someone to talk to but he didn't want to bother Gamzee and for all he knew it was some sick joke.

Finally he called. He couldn't take the silence and loneliness any longer. On the final ring Gamzee picked up, "Hello?"

"Uhm…Hi Gamzee."

"Oh, hey bro. Sup?"

As the two chatted Tavros' shyness began to melt away. He opened up more and more to the boy. The paraplegic boy actually ended up falling asleep while talking to Gamzee.

When he woke up in the morning he immediately called Gamzee and when he answered Tavros began apologizing. He just couldn't help it.

On the other end of the phone Gamzee had a lazy smile on his face. He really enjoyed talking to this bro. He was a funny little dude and he was glad that he had helped the boy. When Gamzee invited Tavros out to lunch with his friend he swore that his friend was going to pass out or explode or something. He had never heard anyone so excited to go to lunch.

Later when the pair arrived at the restaurant Tavros was introduced to quite a few people. There was Terezi, a blind girl that was strangely independent for someone who couldn't see, Sollux, a nerdy boy who had a horrible lisp, Karkat, a crabby ginger kid that screamed at everyone, Nepeta, she seemed nice but she was really strange, Feferi, who was a very sweet girl covered in freckles, and then there was Eridan, he was the weirdest of them all. He was whiney and clingy and hit on anything that moved it seemed.

Tavros was petrified of the new people though he managed to make friends with Nepeta and Feferi. He wasn't sure he wanted to be friends with the other boys. They were strange.

When it came time to leave Gamzee invited himself into Tavros' house, "Hope you don't mind me stayin' over Tavbro." Tavros shrugged. Of course he didn't mind.

Once in Tavros' room the Capricorn sprawled himself out on the bed, "It smells motherfuckin' amazing in here bro."

"Uh…thanks Gamzee."

Gamzee rolled over on the bed and smelled the sheets, causing Tavros to giggle. Gamzee smiled and rolled back over before sitting up. He got off the bed and walked over to Tavros, lifting him out of his chair.

"W..what are you doing Gamzee..?"

"Takin' you to the bed bro. Calm down." With that said he carried the Taurus to the bed and gently placing him on the bed, crawling up besides him. Tavros sighed and curled up against him a bit shyly. It surprised him a bit when Gamzee wrapped his arms around him.

A small smile tugged at Tavros' lips. He had a feeling that this would be a beautiful friendship.

**AN: So how'd you guys like it? I'm sorry if characters were a bit OOC. It'll get better I promise (: It will also be updated much faster than any of my other stories had been. If you have any suggestions please PM me or review ^^**


End file.
